TOW All The Quick Fire Questions
by jennied
Summary: A quick fire question game between Chandler and Joey takes an interesting turn when Joey gets an answer to a question he really wasn’t expecting. JC slash.


**Author's Note** - Ok so whilst I should have been trying to update my other stories this one came to me and I couldn't let it slide. So I ended up doing this instead of what I should have been doing.

But anyway that's not important. This is Joey/Chandler slash. I don't normally do this because I find it so difficult to write and I'm never sure whether I've gotten it right. (I've got one other story on the subject but it isn't very clear whether anything actually happens between the two… and well if you've read the story you'll know what I mean! That story has kind of stalled whilst I think of what happened and how best to write it.)

Anyway I love reading Joey/Chandler stories and I'd love to write more but as I said before I'm not entirely sure whether I'd be successful but I figured with this one I would give it a whirl. Unconventional pairings are always fun and after all that's what fan fiction is all about! Exploring all of the possibilities.

Anyway long story short if you don't like slash stories don't read this one lol :)

I would welcome any reviews – as always they make writing stories worth it. I live for feedback! Also sorry if this author's note has made absolutely no sense! Just nod along and smile politely hehe!

Quick note this story is set early season 6 before Chandler moved in with Monica.

Finally thanks and enjoy the story…

* * *

Chandler chucked his jacket angrily onto the couch as he entered Apartment 19.

'Rough day huh?' Joey asked as he entered the living room.

Chandler rolled his eyes. 'I hate my job.' He lamented.

Joey shot him a sympathetic look.

'Urgh.' Chandler continued running his hands through his hair. 'I swear one day I'm going to quit.'

'Sure you are buddy.' Joey quipped throwing him a beer.

Chandler smiled. He knew his long running attempts at trying to leave his job were a source of constant amusement.

'Anyway.' Chandler continued shaking his head. 'I'm home now; I don't have to be back at the office for a whole…' He paused whilst he checked his watch. 'Fifteen hours so what do you want to do?'

'I don't know.' Joey answered.

'Me either.' Chandler laughed. He was suddenly in a much better mood. Being away from the office and in the company of his best friend always cheered him up.

'Ooh I know how we can decide, I'll ask you a bunch of questions and then…' Joey began.

'Oh no… no way.' Chandler said cutting him off. He knew exactly what Joey was going to suggest. 'We are not going to decide that way not after what happened last time...'

'Oh come on.' Joey whined.

'No, I mean it, there is absolutely no way! Phoebe said that game can only be played under her supervision.'

'Look I promise not to ask any questions where I can get mad at you. Besides what could possibly happen we're only trying to decide on what we're going to do tonight.'

Chandler raised his eyebrows; those were famous last words if ever he'd heard them.

'Ok fine.' Joey said noticing Chandler's look. 'A lot could happen but please.'

'Well of course we can play because that's such a convincing argument.' Chandler wisecracked in his usual sarcastic manner.

'Pleeeease.' Joey repeated rolling the word out this time and giving Chandler his best persuasive, hurt look.

'Fine.' Chandler replied exasperated giving up. 'Whatever just stop looking at me like that, it's creepy.'

'Yes.' Joey cried out triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

'Smooth.' Chandler said rolling his eyes.

'Anyway.' Joey continued clearing his throat. 'I want you to clear your mind, clear it right out, clear it out, clear it.'

'Ok.' Chandler sniggered amused at Joey's enthusiasm.

'Would you rather be at home or at work?' Joey asked.

'At home.'

'Are you scared of dogs? Yes or no?'

'Yes.'

'Who would you rather punch Eddie or Richard?'

'Richard.'

'Would you ever kiss me? Yes or no?' Joey asked mischievously.

'Yes.' Chandler answered.

'What!' Joey said utterly shocked.

'No.' Chandler quickly corrected.

'Dude you said yes.' Joey said seriously.

'Well I also said no.'

Well which is it. Would you really want to kiss me?' Joey asked once more.

'Yes... ah ah.' Chandler flustered realising that he'd slipped up again.

'Chandler, what the hell is this?' Joey asked bewildered.

'This...' Chandler said freaking out as he pointed at himself and Joey. 'Is nothing. I was obviously joking.' Chandler attempted lamely to explain his slip up. 'Anyway why the hell would you ask a question like that? What were **_you_** thinking!' Chandler exploded.

'**_I _**was joking.' Joey stated. 'I didn't expect you to say yes you'd like to kiss me.'

'I don't want to kiss you.' Chandler shrieked. 'I love Monica. I was joking. Why do I have to keep saying it? This is totally your fault Joe; I told you we shouldn't have played this stupid game. You shouldn't ask questions like that. But it doesn't matter anyway because I was clearly messing with you; we kissed at New Years, it's no big deal I was just trying to mess with you it's no big deal!' Chandler babbled at warp speed.

'Yeh.' Joey laughed awkwardly; he knew it **was** a big deal though. If it wasn't there wouldn't be any reason for Chandler's erratic behaviour. 'Well, you got me! It's a good job I didn't ask you if you wanted to sleep with me hey?'

'Yeh.' Chandler replied laughing in the same awkward manner as Joey.

The pair both looked at each other uneasily as a long uncomfortable silence ensued.

Eventually Joey couldn't take it anymore. 'I have to go.' He told Chandler stilted. 'I'll see you later.'

'Wait Joe…' Chandler shouted as Joey practically bolted out of the Apartment.

As the door shut Chandler flopped onto his barcalounger and sighed. What the hell had just happened? What the heck was wrong with him? Was his mouth actually attached to his brain? He didn't really want to kiss Joey… did he?

* * *

Joey found himself stood in front of Central Perk after his sudden exit from Apartment 19. His head was officially scrambled after Chandler's shocking revelation. Taking a deep breath he entered the coffee shop to find Phoebe sat on the orange couch.

'Hey Pheebs.' Joey greeted.

'What's wrong?' Phoebe asked automatically.

'Nothing.' Joey said sitting beside her.

'Joseph Francis Tribbiani.' Phoebe warned. 'What's happened?'

'How do you do that?' Joey asked flummoxed. 'How do you know…?'

'I don't know I guess it's like a gift.' Phoebe answered proudly. 'So come on tell me what's wrong?'

Joey groaned. 'It's Chandler…' He started hesitantly. 'You know we were just playing your game where you ask a question and you have to answer it really fast.'

'Oh.' Phoebe said shaking her head. 'It's like I told Chandler after you'd kicked him out of the cab on your road trip to Vegas that game should **_never_** be played without my supervision… So what exactly happened?' Phoebe asked sympathetically getting back to Joey's problem.

'Well we were trying to decide on what we were going to do tonight so I was just asking him would he rather be at home or at work, who would he rather punch Eddie or Richard.' Joey explained.

'Huh huh.' Phoebe said. She smiled. 'I'm guessing he said at home and Richard.'

'You are unbelievable.' Joey said totally in awe.

'Well yeh.' Phoebe stated matter of fact.

'Anyway.' Joey said shaking his head. 'That doesn't matter. Then I asked him if he would ever kiss me and he said yes.'

'And?' Phoebe asked as if expecting more to the tale. She clearly didn't think this was a big deal.

'And! It's weird.' Joey shouted.

'Joey… come on you must know Chandler likes you.'

'Yeh as a friend.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'Joey he likes you a lot more than that. He might not know it yet but that's just 'cause he's in denial. It's sooo obvious. You guys have always acted like a couple.'

'Hey we have not!' Joey snapped offended.

'Uh yeh ok whatever.' Phoebe said ignoring him. 'Why are you so freaked out about this anyway? I was hoping you'd ask him something like this one day.'

'What?' Joey asked completely confused.

'Urgh.' Phoebe said raising her hands up in frustration. 'Joey as well as it being obvious that Chandler likes you it's also sooo obvious that you like him.'

'I do not like Chandler.' Joey insisted defensively.

'Oh ok you don't like Chandler.' Phoebe mocked.

'I don't!' Joey reiterated.

'Ok I know how we can solve this, alright I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you have to answer as quick…'

'You can not be serious.' Joey said glaring at her.

'Yep come on, we can resolve this right now, so here we go. Now I want you to relax. Take a deep breath, clear your mind.' Phoebe said before beginning the game. 'Which do you like better spaghetti or pizza?'

'Pizza.'

'Which would you rather be a singer or an actor?

'An actor.'

'What's your favourite movie The Shining or Die Hard?'

'Die Hard!' Joey shouted getting into spirit of the game.

'Which do you prefer Halloween or Christmas?'

'Christmas.'

'Do you believe in spirits? Yes or no?'

'No.'

'Who would you rather sleep with Chandler or Rachel?'

'Chandler… Oh my god!' Joey shrieked covering his mouth in shock as the realisation of what he'd just said hit him.

'Bam there you go huh.' Phoebe said smiling. 'So now you know.'

'But… but.' Joey stammered. 'I like women; I mean I've slept with a lot of women.'

'Yeh but that's a classic sign of overcompensation. Besides you've never committed to one and let's face it Joe, you and Chandler are the closest you've ever had to a relationship! You're soul mates!'

'This is… this is just…' Joey said stunned trailing off.

'Joey do you like Chandler? Just be honest.' Phoebe asked seriously.

'Yes…' Joey finally answered cautiously. 'Yes I guess I do… I really do.'

'Ooh yay!' Phoebe shrieked happily. 'Finally some acceptance. That's all I needed to know.'

'But what about Monica?' Joey asked miserably.

'Prrf.' Phoebe said waving her hand. 'Don't worry about Monica. Just leave everything to the puppet master…'

* * *

Joey touched the door handle to Apartment 19 hesitantly. He took a deep breath. Phoebe's plan was racing around in his mind. He wasn't so sure it was such a good idea anymore. Warily he turned the handle and opened the door. Chandler immediately jumped up from the barcalounger and rushed over to him.

'Hi Joe, listen about before. Can we just… could we….' Chandler stuttered.

Joey looked at his roommate and gulped fearfully.

Was he really about to risk everything?

Joey took a deep breath before speaking.

'Do you want to kiss me?' He asked barely getting the words out of his very dry mouth.

'Joey, please.' Chandler whispered hurt.

Was Joey deliberately trying to make him feel worse than he did already?

'I figured we could just forget about before, you know I was just being stupid.' Chandler babbled anxiously.

Joey bit his lip nervously but continued. 'Do you want to kiss me?' He asked again.

'What are you doing?' Chandler demanded angrily.

Why was Joey being such a bastard?

'Do you want to kiss me?' Joey repeated.

Chandler snorted in disgust. 'Joe, what's going on?'

'Do you want to kiss me?' Joey simply repeated.

Chandler stared at Joey furiously and then began to walk away.

'Do you want to kiss me?' Joey repeated his voice stronger and more forceful than before.

'Yes.' Chandler finally blurted out. 'Yes… ok I want to kiss you.'

'Then do it.' Joey said.

'Huh?' Chandler asked shocked.

'Kiss me.' Joey shouted. He grabbed Chandler and before he knew it his lips were pressed against his. After kissing passionately for a few moments Joey broke away.

'We've really got to stop playing this game huh?'

'Uh... mwah… uh.' Chandler garbled grabbing Joey and kissing him again.

Maybe playing the quick fire question game hadn't been such a bad idea after all…


End file.
